Ghosts and Birthdays
by SciFiQueen
Summary: Adding to Rae's birthday challenge. Alex takes Olivia home with a little help from Casey.


**Ghosts and Birthdays**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the imagination. Even the muse has retired a while back and I am trying to get her out of retirement.

Written for Rae's challenge even though SVU is not a show I usually write when I write.

"Hey Liv, what you doing later?" asked Elliot.

"You mean besides kicking your ass at pool? Nothing." answered Olivia.

Before Fin or Munch could get a word in, a voice cut across the room, "Sorry Benson, you'll have to shame Stabler some other time. I'm taking you out." affirmed ADA Casey Novak.

Olivia grabbed her jacket and followed Casey with a "you heard the lady guys, I'm unavailable."

"That's so wrong," argued Munch, "how is it that Liv gets more action than anyone else?"

"What your ass know about action?" answered Fin.

Casey dropped Olivia off at her apartment to get ready and _dress sexy _while she went home to do the same. At 8PM, Olivia was instructed to come outside. Casey was waiting in a taxi and they drove off.

The music in the club was pumping. Casey - clad in a green, sleeveless silk shirt and low rise black jeans dragged Olivia who was also wearing black low rise jeans with a red tank top - to the bar for a quick drink. They then joined the gyrating bodies on the dance floor. Olivia was surprised that Casey could dance so well. With a smirk she decided to see how far the ADA would go. Realizing that Casey was trying to tell her something, Olivia leaned her head closer to the ADA and froze when she felt hands on her hips pulling her back firmly into a body. Her murderous expression turned to shock as she heard a voice whisper in her ear, "close your eyes and make a birthday wish Detective." Olivia's body shivered as she instinctively reacted to the voice she dreamt would talk to her in that tone for years.

"Alex," she whispered.

"In the flesh, Liv" answered Cabot as she ground into Olivia's ass.

The feelings overwhelmed Detective Benson to the point where she was incapable of schooling her reactions. Novak was grinning like an idiot as she could read Olivia's expressions with ease.

Olivia's body was on fire, she felt Alex's teeth nip at the pulse point on the left side of her neck followed quickly by a soothing tongue. Her moan was swallowed up by the music pulsing from the speakers. Alex guided Olivia's left hand slowly up and anchored it to her blond locks.

The music slowed a bit and Casey moved in closer but not quite touching Olivia. Her hands, however, found their way to Olivia's hips magnifying the detective's distress. Alex had moved her left hand slowly down Olivia's arm and torso to take up residence under Liv's tank. The slow caress of her belly coupled with Alex's right hand rubbing her jean-clad right thigh, transported Olivia to a new height of arousal. She was incapable of stopping the arch of her back, hard nipples and continuous moaning.

"As much as I want to ravage you right now, I'm not into public sex." That sentence from Alex triggered an orgasm in Olivia which surprised the hell out of Benson. With a nod to Casey, Alex spun the detective around and made for the door. Olivia registered the envious looks from the other patrons as she was being led by a fiery redhead and smoking-hot blonde.

The cool air outside was the first step in Olivia regaining some equilibrium. She found herself ushered into the passenger seat by Casey while Alex got behind the wheel. They took off into the Manhattan night towards Casey's apartment. On arrival, Alex out the car in park and jumped out to open the back door for Casey. With a hand on the small of Novak's back, Cabot led her into the building. Olivia noticed for the first time Alex's shirt – for want of a better word – consisted of a piece of cloth covering her breasts and ending at her belly button. The _thing _was held by two strings tied behind Alex's neck and two across her back. Olivia couldn't help licking her lips at the thought of Cabot's milky white exposed skin.

"Thank you Casey, I owe you one," said Alex as they reached Casey's door.

"You so do Alex, and I will call to collect when you are in the DA's chair," answered Casey as she struggled to open her door.

The devil in Alex made her sidle up to Casey and take the key. She leaned over the shorter woman's shoulder to slip it in the lock.

"You sure you're straight?" husked Alex in Casey's ear and smirked as she felt the SVU ADA tense.

"Yes Alex, I'm straight."

"But I saw the way you were drinking in Olivia," continued Alex caressing Casey's left arm lightly.

"I was finally seeing how hot you and Liv are together, and I finally understood the stories I heard about your disagreements." answered Casey as she stepped towards her door and turned to face her colleague. "It was foreplay, wasn't it Alex?"

"Something like that," continued Alex with a smirk. "Good night Novak, I have a delicious detective to go devour."

Casey's mouth opened to rebut then slammed shut as her brain tried to reconcile 'this' Alex Cabot to that which everyone else knew. She was brought out of her stupor when Alex pressed a quick kiss on her lips and hollered, "Thanks again Case" as she strode down the hall.

"Son of a…!" exclaimed Casey, "I'm calling in that favour when you become Governor."

"Do that Novak," she heard followed by Cabot's laughter.

_Good God, preserve Olivia over the weekend and let me have a semi-functional detective on Monday._

Alex slipped out of the building and into her seat. "Miss me?" she asked after planting a hot kiss on Olivia.

"Didn't know you were such a gentleman Counsellor," remarked Olivia.

"It's only polite to see a lady to her door." replied Alex merging smoothly with traffic.

"Are you always this perfect?" asked Olivia.

"Of course detective, but you can let me know in the morning."

As soon as they entered Alex's apartment, she had Olivia pinned to the door and her busy hands divested the detective of her jeans and tank. As they broke apart from as intense kiss, Olivia asked, "Can we slow down Alex?"

"Liv, we've had years of dinners, drinks, flirting, separation and pussyfooting. I want to fuck you 'til you scream."

Olivia's body shook as she saw the lust-filled eyes of Alex Cabot. Alex opened the strings holding her top and threw the piece of cloth at the panting detective still leaning against the door. She spun and worked her jeans over her hips and down her long legs as she walked to her bedroom knowing Olivia would follow as soon as her brain snapped on.

A minute later, Olivia quickly moved towards the bedroom. As she barrelled through the door, she found her momentum being used against her as Alex pushed her face down onto the king sized bed. Before she could turn over, Alex straddled her lower back and snapped open her bra. Alex then stretched out on Olivia and purred in her ear, "Where's the fire detective?"

"Aarrgh," answered Olivia when she realized how strong Alex is and that her position would not give her the leverage she needed to flip the attorney. The cunning counsellor deduced just where the detective's mind was and she said with an evil chuckle, "Olivia Benson, you are mine. Every delicious millimetre of you belongs to me and I will have you tonight, multiple times. Tell me, how do you like it?

"Christ Cabot! Are you trying to kill me?" growled Olivia.

"I'm not a deity yet my love. I want you alive and happy when you come apart with me deep inside of you."

Olivia's body and mind went into overload at Alex's words.

"What are you offering counsellor? asked Olivia trying to achieve some sort of control over the train wreck that Cabot being in her life could lead to.

Alex answered as she trailed kisses along the detective's shoulders and neck, "my mouth" _kiss_ "my tongue" _kiss_ "my fingers" _kiss_ "an assortment of dildos" _kiss _"paddles" _kiss _"handcuffs" _kiss _"scarves" _kiss _"anything you want" _kiss_.

Olivia groaned and felt the flood of juices between her legs knowing that her pussy has never been wetter. "Anything you want Alex. Anything. You are completely in control."

The timbre of the detective's voice caused the attorney to stop her assault, sit up and coax Olivia unto her back. Looking deeply into the brown pools, Alex lowered her head and captured Olivia's lips in a sensuous, loving, deep kiss. Their hands explored each other as they finally reached the place they were meant to be. They took turns kissing down each other's necks to worship each other's breasts. Both ladies being surprisingly vocal which only encouraged them to seek greater heights of pleasure. Another hot kiss followed by soft smiles prompted Alex to move her hand south to rip off and discard Olivia's panty. Olivia's thighs parted immediately and Alex wasted no time smoothly sliding her middle and index fingers into her partner. They both let out satisfying groans. Alex's exploration was gentle but her mouth was ravishing Liv's lips and nipples. Olivia rocked her hips trying to get more pressure from her lover throw her over the edge but Cabot had other ideas. She withdrew her fingers completely and earned a loud whimper from Olivia.

Getting off the bed, Alex sauntered to her closet, walked in and came out shortly with a double headed black faux cock. Liv watched as Alex discarded her own soaked panty and slipped the bulb end of the dildo into her own cunt. Crawling to between Olivia's spread thighs, Alex dipped her fingers into the oozing pussy in front of her and lubricated 'Ben, the second' until he was glistening. Lying on Olivia, she slowly slid the cock into her girl's dripping pussy and moaned when she reached the limit. Olivia was beside herself in ecstasy; who wouldn't be with Alex Cabot fucking them?

The noise level increased in direct proportion to Alex's hips gaining speed as she slammed into her lover.

"On God, right there….sooo good." moaned Olivia.

"You like Ben, don't you?" asked Alex.

"Ben?" sputtered Olivia.

"Ben, the second, to be exact," panted Alex maintaining her pace, "All my dildos are named for you Olivia Benson. Every time I fuck someone or get fucked with them, I think of you." With that Alex captured Olivia's lips in a bruising kiss as she pinched Liv's clit. They both flew over the edge swallowing each other's cries.

Following a too-long, too-short break, Alex flipped them over and Olivia squeaked and quickly sat up as _Ben_ rubbed her deeply.

"Ride me, Liv." commanded Alex.

With her arousal still sky high, Olivia started moving slowly. As she picked up pace, her palms found Alex's breasts which she massaged almost to the point of pain. Changing the direction of her hip swivel, Olivia rubbed Alex's clit with each pass. Seeing that Alex was near the edge and feeling the corresponding tug from the piece of _Ben _residing in Alex's cunt, Olivia pinched both rosy nipples. Immediately Alex's body arched and she screamed her release into the room.

Climbing off the dildo, and with shaking hands, Olivia popped the smaller end out of Alex's pussy. Throwing the toy to the floor, Olivia cuddled Alex marvelling at the beauty in her arms. With fluttering lashes, Alex opened her eyes and stared into her lover's.

"Happy birthday Olivia."

"Thank you Alex," whispered Olivia with unshed tears glistening in her eyes, "best birthday present, ever."

"Good. I have to start planning for next year…yum." continued Alex, pulling Liv closer to steal a few more quick kisses.

"That sure I'd want a repeat performance?" challenged Olivia.

"Ha, ha, ha," answered Alex, "until the day you die Olivia Benson, mine will be the only name you scream in ecstasy. Your ass is mine!" confirmed Alexandra Cabot with a resounding slap to said ass.

The End.

AN: Hope that you have enjoyed this. I had fun doing some research and sorry if I got any of the girl-on-girl stuff incorrect.


End file.
